


Innocent Smile

by JKiryu, xAmalie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Graduation, Semi-Public Grinding, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, thighs fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKiryu/pseuds/JKiryu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmalie/pseuds/xAmalie
Summary: Kaoru ground his hips against Rei's thigh again, this time willingly, smothering his moan with another kiss. The fact that someone could have heard them should have put a stop to what they were doing, but the thought only fuelled his arousal. They had spent too many nights in the dim light of that room, talking, caressing each other, touching each other in ways they weren't allowed to in broad daylight.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Innocent Smile

Kaoru should have known it would have ended up like that the moment he had opened the door to be greeted by Rei's innocent smile. He should have listened to Yuuta when he'd told him not to let him in, or when Yuuta had threatened to kick both of them out if they had woken him up in the middle of the night. It would have also been a good idea to follow Nagisa's advice when he'd told them to go to the library or the common room, so that they wouldn’t have to keep quiet.

Yes, that certainly would have been the smartest thing to do, but Kaoru had always been weak when it came to Rei's sulky expression. That was why he had let him in and kept him company, chit-chatting lively with Nagisa and Yuuta until his two roommates had decided to go to sleep. To aggravate his idiocy, Kaoru hadn't told Rei to go back to his room. How could he? He was used to Rei's schedule by now, after all he has synced his own to it. He had just been too naive, that's all. If he had seriously thought about it, perhaps he wouldn't have found himself biting his lower lip to hold back his voice as Rei was kissing his neck.

He only had to get up from the sofa. Rei was hugging him from behind, but his grip wasn't strong enough to hold him still, so all he had to do was walk away and tell him to go back to his own room. It really was that simple, and yet Kaoru could only close his eyes and cover his mouth with a hand as Rei's sharp teeth lazily grazed his skin.

Kaoru's shoulders hunched as Rei started peppering his neck with kisses, but it was only when Rei's fingers ghosted over his lower abdomen that Kaoru finally withdrew from the embrace and sat a little further away from him. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, well aware that if his two roommates had woken up, he wouldn't have wanted to explain the reason for his erection.

"You're unbearable when you're like this..." Kaoru's gaze narrowed. Even in the dim light, he noticed the satisfied smile that was curving Rei's lips.  
"...like this, how?" Rei asked in a hushed whisper, leaning towards the other so that he could lower his voice further. "We're not doing anything... yet."  
"It's precisely that _yet_ that worries me." Kaoru replied softly, glancing at Yuuta and Nagisa's sleeping forms before turning back towards Rei. "I should have listened to Yuuta-kun...!"  
Rei slowly spread his arms, reaching out towards Kaoru with a pout. "Would you have left me alone, Kaoru-kun...?"

Kaoru sighed, his cheeks colouring in embarrassment. He frowned and leaned towards Rei, looping his arms around his neck. He really had a soft spot for that obviously fake and manipulative pout.

"...one day I'll shut the door in your face, I promise."  
"Mh-mh~ But not tonight~"  
Kaoru let out a light, irritated laugh. "It's not too late to do it now, you know?"

Rei didn't reply. He chuckled and kissed Kaoru right under his ear, sliding his fingers along the other's hips with a feather-like touch. He kept quiet even when Kaoru kissed him, simply closing his eyes and slightly tilting his head, parting his lips right away.

Guided by Rei's tongue, Kaoru passively savoured the sensual slowness of that kiss. He cupped Rei's face before pushing him down onto the couch, his own body following so that he could continue kissing him, a satisfied hum vibrating in his throat as he felt Rei's fingertips brush against his cheeks in response. However, the kiss hardly restrained Kaoru's moan when, to avoid crushing Rei under his weight, he straddled him and involuntary rubbed his crotch against Rei's thigh.

"Shhh..." Rei smiled, kissing him again before whispering, "You have to keep your voice down."

Kaoru ground his hips against Rei's thigh again, this time willingly, smothering his moan with another kiss. The fact that someone could have heard them should have put a stop to what they were doing, but the thought only fuelled his arousal. They had spent too many nights in the dim light of that room, talking, caressing each other, touching each other in ways they weren't allowed to in broad daylight.

Kaoru sighed softly and arched his back, feeling Rei's hand slither under his t-shirt. He sat back on Rei's groin and rested a hand on his chest to support himself, holding the other one to his mouth to stifle his moans as he started grinding their hips together.

Rei took a deep breath, trying to keep as quiet as possible. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, grabbing Kaoru's hips as if he wanted to guide him.

Kaoru could already feel the damp spot in his underwear grow, but that didn't stop him from moving with more confidence, even though his throbbing cock was starting to ache in his trousers. The friction against his underwear was both annoying and pleasurable... and yet, it only took a second for that bliss to turn into utter panic.

"...Hakaze... senpai?"

The hand over his mouth didn't help stifle the high-pinched noise that escaped Kaoru's lips when he heard Yuuta's slurred voice.

Frozen in place, Rei dug his nails into Kaoru's hips, but Kaoru didn't avert his eyes from Yuuta as the boy faintly rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"...Sakuma-senpai... did he go back to his room...?"  
Kaoru glanced at Rei and gulped. "...yup." He whispered in such a low voice that he had to clear his throat and repeat himself. "Yes, I fell asleep on the couch... I'll go to bed now."  
"Hmmm... okay..." Yuuta yawned again, then took a sip from the water bottle on his nightstand before sinking again into his pillow, pulling the blanket over his head.

Kaoru stayed silent, waiting, staring into the darkness where Yuuta's and Nagisa's beds were with bated breath. When nothing else came from them except for their slow, steady breaths, he unclenched his fists and rested both his palms on Rei's chest. It was in that moment that he realized that Rei was trying to suppress his laughter, seeing how his shoulders were shaking.

Kaoru pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes at him. The lump in his throat was still there when he stood up from the couch and grabbed Rei by his hand, to drag him upright and into the bathroom. As soon as the door was locked, he pushed Rei against the wall to kiss him eagerly, searching for his tongue.

Rei put his arms around Kaoru's shoulders, grasping and crumpling up the back of his t-shirt without realizing it as he started swirling his tongue around Kaoru's to return the kiss.

"Kaoru-kun..." Rei gasped, in need of air, "We still have to be quiet... they could hear us..."

Kaoru's hand fumbled around to find the light switch. When he finally turned on the lights and met Rei's eyes, embarrassment was burning his face.

"It's all your fault!" Kaoru's voice trembled, both from the effort to keep his voice low and because he could still feel his heart racing.

Rei smiled slyly. The same way Kaoru had turned on the lights, Rei turned them off again. His fingers ghosted over the other's neck before he placed his pointer against Kaoru's lips. Only then Rei leaned closer, tracing his earlobe with the tip of his tongue before breathing directly into his ear.

"We can't risk waking Yuuta-kun again, we should keep the lights off."

Kaoru sighed softly, letting himself accept those attentions that didn't take long to remind him – in a rather annoying way – of the aching cock trapped in his underwear, which he was quick to lower down his thighs along with his trousers. He didn't move away from Rei when he started pleasuring himself, instead shoving his other hand between Rei's legs, slowly palming him through the fabric. He didn't know if it was due to the darkness robbing him of sight, but he felt like pure electricity was running down his back every time Rei's breath tickled his ear, as if his other senses were somehow amplified.

Rei thrust his hips forward, grinding against Kaoru's. He threw his head back against the wall to bare his neck to Kaoru’s kisses, his skin already covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Kaoru stifled a moan against Rei's throat before he stopped pleasuring himself to give Rei his full attention.

Without stopping the sprinkling of kisses on Rei's neck, Kaoru grabbed him by the hips and dangerously ran his fingers along the waistband of his pants. He teased him a bit by lowering them with his thumb, grinding their erections together again before sliding his hand inside Rei's underwear.

Rei hunched his shoulders and looped an arm around Kaoru's neck, kissing him fiercely to smother his own moans. He arched his back to meet Kaoru's strokes, feeling heat pooling low in his abdomen.

Kaoru really wished he could take his time to enjoy what was happening, to give Rei all the attentions he knew would have driven him crazy, but he couldn't. If someone had knocked on the door, it would have been impossible to think about a plausible excuse for their state. His mind was already drowning in pleasure and all he could think about was seeking a release for the stifling arousal that was leaving him breathless. Maybe for this reason, he didn't even pay attention to the tone of his voice when he ordered Rei to turn around, nor he noticed the strangled noise that escaped his lips and echoed in the bathroom when Rei silently obeyed, lowering his pants and underwear so that he could press his ass against Kaoru's erection.

"Kaoru-kun..." Rei whispered, his raspy voice hardly concealing his amusement. "Pull yourself together..."  
"Then..." Kaoru groaned deeply in his ear as he leaned over Rei and grabbed his hips, sliding his dripping cock between his cheeks. "...don't do something like that without warning..."

Rei bent slightly forwards, barely suppressing a moan by tightening his lips since Kaoru didn't waste time and reached for his cock with one hand, resuming his quick strokes with a firmer grip. He felt Kaoru's lips brush along his neck, peppering it with kisses while he started rubbing his cock against his ass, then between his thighs, which Rei pressed together the instant he realized what the other was doing.

"Sssh..." Kaoru grinned, muttering in an almost vengeful tone. His free hand darted to cover Rei's mouth. "Pull yourself together, Rei-kun~"

Rei couldn't reply, but in defiance he started languidly sliding his tongue between Kaoru's fingers, making him laugh nervously straight into his ear.

"Man... that's unfair, you know?" And yet, despite his words, Kaoru let his index and middle finger be pulled into Rei's mouth to play with his tongue, delighted when Rei began obscenely licking them, spit dribbling from his mouth and running down his chin. He didn't even need to see him, just imagining what his face looked like while he was doing something like that made Kaoru bite back a groan.

Kaoru cleaned the trickle of saliva from Rei's mouth with his hand before reaching for his own cock, stroking it effortlessly after he stopped thrusting between Rei's thighs. But Rei arched his back and pushed against him in return, almost as if he hadn't been pleased with the sudden lack of attentions.

Kaoru snorted a smile and slid his hands under Rei's sweatshirt, running his fingers lightly over his back, then down his hips and thighs, when he sank to his knees without warning and brushed his lips against Rei's naked buttock, something that made Rei jolt in surprise and moan softly. They couldn't drag it out, and he was at his limit too, but he could at least do something for Rei since he sounded so desperate.

“Come on, Rei-kun...” Kaoru grabbed his own cock and began stroking slowly, whispering against Rei's inner thigh, where he left a moist kiss. "Time to turn around."

Rei didn't need to hear it twice. He raked his fingers through blond hair as soon as he felt his cock be engulfed in the wet heat of Kaoru's mouth, panting and restraining himself as much as he could, even though Kaoru's sloppy sounds echoing in the silence of the bathroom did nothing but push him closer to the edge.

Kaoru licked the entire length of Rei's cock and flicked his tongue around the tip, swallowing around it when he started moving again. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his jaw when the grip on his hair tightened and Rei thrust his cock deeper into his mouth, fuelling the fire that was already consuming his whole body as the pace at which he was pleasuring himself increased. He was so intoxicated by all those sensations that he didn't even realize the moment his brain stopped functioning. The heat in his lower belly overflowed and Kaoru moaned around Rei's cock, trembling as his orgasm rushed through him. Even then, Rei's grip didn't lessen, making Kaoru unable to move away and starting to gag, eyes tearing up as Rei's thrust became rougher, needier, until he heard him stifle incoherent moans when he came in Kaoru's mouth.

Kaoru sucked him off slowly and licked Rei's cock to milk his orgasm. Only when Rei begged him to stop Kaoru pulled away, swallowing what remained of Rei's cum in his mouth before licking the rest away from his reddened lips. He then inhaled sharply and coughed, finally realizing how fast his heart was beating.

"I'm sorry..." Rei whispered, panting.

Kaoru slowly shook his head and raised his clean hand up towards Rei, well aware that even in the dark he would have noticed it without a problem. No sooner said than done, in fact, Rei was helping him stand up, and Kaoru didn't even wait a second before grabbing him by his sweatshirt to kiss him, searching for his tongue. Only then he hummed in satisfaction.

"Apology accepted."  
Rei grinned. "Naughty, Kaoru-kun... who taught you such things?"  
"Yeah, who knows." Kaoru didn't even try to suppress the sarcasm in his voice.

He absent-mindedly pulled up his clothes before washing his hands, then leaned down over the sink to rinse his mouth a couple of times, knowing that he absolutely would have had to shower before going to bed.

"Sssh... keep it down." Rei smiled and pulled up his underwear and pants before turning on the lights, something that made him squint.

Kaoru squinted as well, but his eyes immediately darted towards Rei. His reddened face and dishevelled hair matched the sweatshirt that was drooping off his shoulder and the trousers that barely covered his groin, but his blissed-out expression was the real testament to how much he had enjoyed himself.

"I hope you're not planning on leaving the bathroom looking like that...?" Kaoru asked in a low whisper, holding back a giggle.  
Rei frowned and he too approached the mirror. He sighed at his reflection, attempting to fix his hair. "It's always like this when it comes to Kaoru-kun..."  
"Wait-" Kaoru looked at him in the mirror for a brief moment before turning towards him, laughing softly with a pleased smile curving his lips. He took a step back to make room for Rei in front of the sink and took the opportunity to rest his chin on the other's shoulder as he did so. "Is that a compliment?"  
Rei looked up at him in the mirror, chuckling. "I guess it is." He then leaned his head against Kaoru's while washing his hands, as he asked in a low voice, "Will you join me in the library later? I'd love to be with you for a little while longer."

Although Kaoru didn't move away from Rei, and instead hugged him from behind, the sceptical look he gave him was worth a thousand words.

"Get out of this room, Rei-kun."  
"W-why?" Rei immediately turned towards Kaoru, pouting as their eyes met. "You just wanted to use me...? You're such a meanie, Kaoru-kun..."  
"Do I seriously need to remind you that we almost got caught by Hasumi-kun last time?"  
"I'll behave, I promise~" Rei kissed him on the cheek. "I just want to spend my time with you."

Kaoru stared at him, as if studying him to try and figure out if he was telling the truth. Problem was that he was absolutely certain Rei was lying. Whenever they were alone together the situation always ended up becoming… intimate. He knew that, and yet he sighed, tightening his grip around Rei's waist.

"...if you do something weird, I swear you'll never set foot in this room ever again."  
Rei smiled innocently, but narrowed his eyes at him, looking at Kaoru from beneath his lashes. When he spoke, his sing-song voice filled the bathroom. "I won't do anything Kaoru-kun doesn't want me to do~"

That fake innocent smile was really going to be Kaoru's damnation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never stop thanking brazenmoon for being my beta, she does wonders.


End file.
